Super Mario:The BeGanon
by Dii10star
Summary: Well young Mario, Ganon, and the rest of the crew are in the same world. How did the hero of time REALLY get his title? R&R


"PUSH!"

"AAARGH!"

"It's... a baby boy!" The Gerudo women celebrated. She gave birth to a healthy baby boy! The king of the Gerudo! The doctor cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the child in a blanket. They handed the lady her son.

"What's his name, Rova?" The Gerudo doctor asked her.

"His name... is Ganondorf..." she smiled at the child. He was so busy biting his hand to pay any attention to her. He yawned loudly and quickly fell asleep. Rova smiled largely, believing that her son would bring the change that was necessary for the survival of the Gerudo's.

Nine years later...

"No, Ganondorf! You're doing it all wrong!" His teacher grabbed his hands and positioned him on the bow correctly. "Now release!" Ganondorf released his arrow and it soared through the air and hit it's target. He smiled.

"Yes!" He celebrated. He stuck his tongue out at Nabooru. Nabooru was his classmate whom he always competed with. He rarely beat her, but he always tried. She had long red hair and the signature ebony skin. Since she was young, she wasn't allowed to wear make-up just yet. Her scarce clothing was a green color. Red was good, considering she was just eight. Red meant that she was a great fighter already.

Nabooru aimed her arrow. She then released it. The arrow sliced through the air and split Ganondorf's in half. She smiled at him. "You did OK, but I did better!" She giggled.

Ganondorf frowned. He never could win! At swords, arrows, or even tag she would always win!

"Nice try, Queeny!" Nabooru insulted him every time by calling him Queeny. He would get angry quickly at her. He brushed his bright red hair back and walked back to his house, ignoring her taunting. He just didn't get her! Most of the girls were so excited around him and wanted to please him however possible, but Nabooru treated him like he was nothing special.

He walked through the door and was instantly tackled by his mom.

"How was your day, sweety?" she asked while hugging him. It was the same thing every day... he was getting tired of it.

"Good Mom..." he said. "No I didn't hurt myself and no I didn't leave the desert..."He shook out of her grasp and went into his room. He closed the door and laid in his bed, looking at the ceiling.

"The Gerudo shouldn't have to live like this..."He said. "There's a shortage of food... and all of this sand is not good for the young..." He looked at the triangular birthmark on the back of his hand as he spoke. He sat up in his bed. "I'll make the difference!" he said. He stood up and practiced his sword techniques. He wanted to beat Nabooru, desperately. He practiced for an hour, until he got tired.

"Whew... Time to rest..." Ganondorf fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

_Ganondorf was kneeled on the ground, covered in his own blood. He was much older and larger. He panted and gasped for breath. He looked up at his attacker._

_All he could see was a silhouette of an overwieght mman. The warrior shook his head and approached Ganondorf. "I wish it didn't have to come down to this... but somethings got to be done!"Ganondorf looked up in horror as a blade came down on him..._

"NOOOOO!" Ganondorf sat up, sweating a great amount. He was trembling over the dream. He had it constantly, sometimes more vivid than others. He grabbed his stomach, where the blade came straight through. There was no wound, but he could've sworn that he was stabbed straight through. He slowly stood up, still shaken by the dream.

He looked outside and saw that it was daytime. He stood up and put on his clothing. He wore a long white robe with jewels on it. As he exited his room, he saw his mom smiling at him.

"Good morning little Prince!" she said. She cut him a piece of grilled Cucco and put it on a plate in front of him. "Guess what day it is?" she asked him.

"I don't know mom. Enlighten me." he said in an annoyed tone.

"Your birthday!" she twirled as she yelled it. Ganondorf smiled as he realized that he was finally ten years old.

"Mom, what did you get me!" he asked excitedly.

"Not now, later!" she said, giggling. Ganondorf poked his bottom lip out. He could just order her to receive it, but he was going to be a good boy on his birthday.

"You are no longer a little boy. You must prove to us Gerudo that you have what it takes to rule us! And the first is... swordsmanship." his mom handed him his sword.

Ganondorf smirked. He was a better fighter than all of the other Gerudo his age, that is... except Nabooru. He gripped his large blade and swung it a couple of times. "No sweat!" he said.

The things Ganondorf had to do were on another level. First, he fought 30 adult Gerudo... not fun at all! He won... but he could tell that they weren't going all out. He also had to run around the entire desert non-stop for an hour! Humanly impossible, but he did it!

He then had to hit every target in the archery... on horseback! This task took him hours to complete, but he did it finally!

When Ganondorf returned home, he was bushed. As he opened his door, he saw all of the villagers in his house.

"HAPY BIRTHDAY!" They yelled. He flinched at the impact of the shout, but he smiled as he saw they all held presents. He walked into his home excitedly and sat down at his table, where a cake that said Happy Birthday and was scribbled at the end (he guessed that is was stolen from another person). He blew out the candles and pulled out his blade to cut the cake. He raised his sword high and dropped it. He smoothly cut it, and smiled as he saw chocolate ooze out. "My favorite!" he licked his blade and enjoyed his large slice of cake. Nabooru smiled at him, as well as all of the other Gerudo girls. They all wanted a piece of him.

Ganondorf's gifts varied. He reciveed new boots, a puppy Wolfos (whom he named J), a new shirt, plenty of weapons, and two pairs of loop earings. He was thankful for al of the gifts.

The party continued, but without the king. He walked outside. He enjoyed that they threw him a party, but was quickly irritated. As he walked with his head low, he heard a familiar voice.

"Psst! Follow me!" It said. He saw a shadow run across. He smiled as he chased it. They ran all through the roads of their little valley. Ganondorf was laughing and smiling the whole time, having his first bit of fun today. They finally came to the broken bridge seperating their land from the Hylians. Ganondorf breathed heavily.

"What do you want?" he panted out, kneeling down.

"Just you alone!" The figure turned around. It was Nabooru. She hugged Ganondorf, which knocked him off balance. "Give me one second!" Nabooru ran off, leaving Ganondorf alone. He sat down, thinking. He was very wise. He wondered how was he going to change the world. So much things were on his shoulder, and he just wanted to relax a little. He heard Nabooru's excited footsteps again. She ran at Ganondorf and handed him a tightly wrapped gift. "Open!" she demanded, smiling.

"O-ok.." Ganondorf unwraped the gift slowly. When he finally looked at it, he smiled. "A ORGAN!" he yelled.

"Yes-" before Nabooru could finish she was tackled to the ground. Ganondorf hugged her.

"Thank you..." he whispered. He then stood up and started playing it. He wasn't that good, but he was catching on quickly.

After fifteen minutes of playing, Twinrova called. "Prince, come see my present for you!" Ganondorf smiled. He and Nabooru ran towards her voicde, which happened to be by the prison cells. They ran past all of the people smiling and walked in. Ganondorf looked in amaze at what he saw.

A beautiful black horse stared back at him. It was still a baby, but it looked excited to see him. He could tell it was from the Gerudo's special breed because of the long red hair. One of the Gerudo girls stood beside it, smiling.

"It's a boy." The Gerudo girl said. "Come try to pet him." she grinned as she said that.

Ganondorf went close to the fowl and reached out to touch it.

The horse instantly reared back and neighed loudly. The Gerudo laughed, but tightenned up on the horses reigns. "He's a fiesty one!" she said. "Do you have an instrument?" She asked.

Ganondorf smiled and made his new organ appear with his magical powers. The Gerudo gave him a slip of paper. "Play it." Ganondorf studied the paper and slowly begin to paly the song. It felt so normal to him, like he was a proffesional. The horse calmed down. "That's the mare song. It calms the most feirce beasts." The Horse walked to Ganondorf. He smiled as it rubbed on him. He hugged it, and the large crowd watching awwed.

"Im gonna call you Shadow."he said. The horse neighed.

"Well, im heraded back to the ranch. See you in the future, Prince!" she said looking at the Prince while walking away. "My name's Halon, by the way!" Halon hopped away happily and jumped ona white horse. They took off very quickly.

"Now, time to test ride you!" Ganondorf jumped on his horse and sped off. He and Shadow ran into the night. The Gerudo's grew bored of this very quickly. The duo ran until the sun came up and they both fell asleep.

And that's the end of chapter 1. I hope ya'll liked it. Took me a while but... hey!it's done! Read and review, tell me the goods and the bad. Be honest!


End file.
